New starlight falling
by Chikara-Yuy
Summary: Rated for later language. Kagome after a long time of training comes home to find her family gone. For living in Kyoto so long she decides to go somewhere new. but who is it that talks to her through telepathy?
1. Default Chapter

New starlight falling

By Chikara-Yuy

Kagome ran she glided swiftly and agilely through the trees.

For her, it was easy now. For two years she had been coming to the fedual era she had trained with Kaede, she could now use the bow and arrow more efficiently than ever, she learned how to do most of the things that Kaede herself said took her years to learn. Sango had even trained her in basic weapons, Kagome favored the sword and bow the most though. She had also trained with an old friend of Sango's that taught her how to use ninja based weapons which Kagome enjoyed a lot.

Kagome only a month ago had finished the jewel, but now she had finished her training, now she could leave.

Inuyasha had long ago chosen Kikyo, and had left this world for the next. Kikyo had(though unwillingly) given back Kagome the part of her soul she had kept. Sango and Miroku had come to terms as his hand was free of the wind tunnel but not of its lecherous fingers. Kagome smiled as she remembered her last threat on the monk. She had told no matter what barrier or no she would come back and make sure his way of 'having children' would say goodbye if he pulled another lecherous stunt again.

Miroku had gone pale at her words but had promised.

Kagome knew he would keep it, for he loved Sango to death.

Kagome burst into the clearing which held the well. She looked back at the village which was still in view though, far off enough none could see her. After Inuyasha had gone she had stayed to continue her training, and Kaede had taken on another apprentice that could stay in her place if Kaede died.

Kagome then turned to the well. She wore the shikon no tama around her neck the pale pink jewel glittering in the sunlight. Kagome stepped onto the edge of the well and jumped in disappearing into swirling blue magic.

Kagome landed on her feet on the other side of the well. She climbed out and smoothed her priestess robes. Once that was done she walked out of the well house and gasped at what she saw.

"No…" she gasped her hands covered her mouth.

Flames danced high in a crazy ritual to the stars. Red and gold danced in the darkness and not even a person was around. Kagome heard a fire truck in the distance but ignored it.

"Momma! Sota! Grandpa! MINNA!"

Kagome raced up the back stairs to her house ignoring the heat of the flames that reached for her.

Kagome raced through the house.

"Momma? Sota? Grandpa?" Kagome coughed from the smoke that she inhaled while calling out.

Kagome raced though the flames trying to find her family. She ran up the stairs and to check the bedrooms by now she was covered in soot and multiple burns, but she didn't care.

Kagome opened her younger brothers door and screamed as flames leapt out at her. She used her miko powers and sensed no living form in the room she then rushed to her mother's room flames had already engulfed it also. Kagome checked her father's room as a last resort and then ran back to the stairs on the way to the stairs her foot caught on the railing and she tumbled down them hitting her head then Kagome's mind went black.

Beep…beep…

'What's that noise?'

Beep…beep….

'Am I…am I dead?

Eyes opened to a white ceiling.

'I guess not since I can hear you'

'Well at least there's some good news.'

'what happened to you, and where are you?'

'Hospital it looks like. I tripped in my house when it was on fire and I guess I blacked out.'

'well that explains the question of am I dead.'

'all right. I am getting the hell out of this hospital though I hate being caged up.'

'I know so do I'

'see you soon'

'be careful'

Kagome sat up straight in her bed.

It had been ages since she had spoken to that voice. She knew that they were able to speak telepathically because they must have had similar powers. So now she would leave this hospital burns or no burns she was out of here.

Kagome looked around the room and winced she looked at her arms not many bandages there her legs had a few more bandages then her arms but since there wasn't a lot of pain there. Her head on the other hand was throbbing. Kagome put her hand to her hand to feel a bandage there. She sighed the noticed a little neat pile of sweats in the corner. Grabbing them she went into the bathroom and changed into them. Later she peeked out the door into the hallway and walked out.

She smiled she had lived in Kyoto long enough. Now she was headed somewhere new.

'Tokyo here I come.'

Cliffy! Okay I know I seem cruel now but I'm not really I just have to get off the comp now family rules..

* * *

R&R!


	2. Note: read and vote for crossover!

Okay I thought and thought about it and decided you guys should decide on the crossover.

Please vote!

Sailor Moon

Tenchi Muyo

Cardcaptor Sakura

Yu Yu Hakusho

Dragon Ball Z

Dragon ball Z Gt

Yu-Gi-Oh (any series cept gx)

Please vote, if it were any I would pick between Sailor Moon, Tenchi Muyo and Yu-gi-oh but then a friend said some others might also be good and now I can't decide.

Can't wait to see the votes!


	3. to tokyo, then to demon world

New Starlight Falling

By Chikara-yuy

Okay not many people voted but I got a winner by two votes. Yu Yu Hakusho shall be the cross over. I may put a second in but I am not sure. I hope that you all are happy with this chapter, and gomen nasai for not updating in so long! I had bad computer problems!

Kagome sat on the plane with a sigh. She had manged through it all, but it was still hard.  
The police had questioned and questioned her. Kagome had gotten the feeling they thought her a suspect.  
That is until her alibi checked out. Her families murder was still an open case. But Kagome knew, in her heart they would never find the culprit.  
She then sat back for the ride. 'Maybe I can start a new life, a new life in tokyo.' she thought to herself.  
Soon she fell asleep.

"Miss, Miss," an AirFlight attendent shook Kagome's shoulder. "The plan has landed Miss." she stated smiling.

Kagome opened her eyes and blinked. "huh? Oh! Oh thank you ma'm."

Kagome got up and got her bag from the over head compartment. It had a small assortment of clothes she had bought at the goodwill. Since her other clothes had been lost in the fire. She then walked off the plan and into the air port. "sure is busy here." she murmured to herself. Then with a sigh she headed off. She managed to find a small house and it was furnished. When Kagome found out the small price for it she was willing to pay, but she told the kind lady that she would only be able to give her half. The old woman had smiled at her and then shook her head. She gave her the house free of charge and signed the papers over to her.  
Kagome had been surprised but thankful.

After she put the clothes from her knapsack into the dresser of the room she had chosen for her own, she decided to go sign into a school. She found one and when given the girls uniform by an adminstrator she frowned. 'No way and I thought our uniforms were ugly!' "Can I have the boy's uniform instead?" The woman looked at her strangely then shrugging she pulled out the uniform and handed it to her. Kagome gave back the girl's uniform and then went home carrying the school uniform over her shoulder. 'School the next day huh?'she thought. 'well maybe I'll find the person I heard in my mind.'

When Kagome got home she hung the uniform up. She looked at herself and decided to take a shower and change before going to get some gorceries. The store had been easy to find and kagome was happy that most of the things were low priced. she got some; milk, tea, then some canned goods, and a few other items. Once home she put the gorceries up and made herself some soup.

"Well, I wonder what school will be like tomorrow?" she questioned aloud.

Once up the next morning she dressed then put her hair in a low ponytail and grabbed a school bag. Heading off she reached the school on time. Walking down the hall she read directions to her first class a pair of glasses perched on the tip of her nose. She was startled when she bumped into someone.

"Hey! Sorry about that but you should watch were your going!" Kagome looked up it was a boy taller than her with red hair he had three friends behind him.

"Hey your new around here huh? I'm Kuwabara. I run this place."

Kagome wanted to roll her eyes so she did. "I am Kago, Yes I am new but I think the admisterators or the princple is the runner of this school not you." she then walked off.

Kuwabara looked struck dumb but he kept going on his way. "If he causes trouble I fix him later."

After school Kagome went around town still in uniform glasses tucked safely in her pocket. she had started to wear them after she went to the eye doctor she needed them only for reading so she never wore them much back in the fedual era. She walked around town until she saw a young woman on an oar flying by with a gohst at her side. The ghost called her Botan. Kagome followed and stopped them in the woods.

"Excuse me Botan is it?"

Botan looked shocked. "You can see me?" she questioned in amazement.

Kagome smirked. "Yes, and if you don't mind, I would like to see your supervisor."

Botan was about to refuse when she saw the pink jewel around the boys neck. "You, your the protector of the shikon no tama!"

Kagome nodded. "Yes I am."

Botan looked at the ghost then back to Kagome. "I will take you to see lord Koenma. Hop on." Kagome hopped onto the oar after botan and watched as they appeared into the demon world. "Talk about calling a decorator"  
Botan just smiled. She took Kagome inside and then to a room opening the doors. "Lord Koenma. The protector of the Shikon no Tama is here to see you."

Koenma sat up. "W-What! We haven't had a vistor from a protector in almost a thousand years! Bring her in come now!"

Kagome walked in and blinked. "The lord of the underworld is a toddler!"

Koenma sweatdroped. "Well, thank you. Hm you don't look like a priestess."

Kagome lowered her magic and took down her hair. "I am Higurashi Kagome, priestess and protector of the shikon no tama."

Koenma smiled. "A pleasure to meet you and just in time we could use your help."

Kagome raised a brow. "Might I ask in what?"

"The upcoming Dark Tournament, I will send you to train with an aquaintence of mine. Her name is Genkai."

end chapter

don't forget to review!


End file.
